


A Light As Bright as the Sun

by Littlecupofmocha



Category: Big Hero 6, Disney - Fandom, Marvel, bh6
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, M/M, Other, Tadashi Hamada - Freeform, and possible mental health issues, eventual tadashi x honey, he tries to be like he was before, hiro is upset and angry, i think, okay probably very upset, only marked with violence for descriptions of the ravages of fire, tadashi is also upset, tadashi is burned, tadashi must deal with what the fire has left him with, tadashi survives, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecupofmocha/pseuds/Littlecupofmocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi survived the night SFIT caught fire. Both he and Callaghan were rescued, but Tadashi is the one with the major injuries. Burned on various areas of his body, he must now learn how to cope with what has happened. Luckily, Hiro is there beside him to ensure his recovery is as smooth as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gauze and Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first Disney fic! I plan on it being several chapters, but we'll see.  
> I was inspired last week by some amazing fanart on pinterest. So, please enjoy!

Hiro sat in an old uncomfortable chair in the hospital room. He kept nodding off, despite his desperate efforts to stay awake. In a last ditch effort to prevent himself from sleeping, he stood up and walked over to the mini fridge across the room. He selected a bottle of water, and drinking from it on the way back to his seat, his eyes fell upon the still figure in the bed.  
His brother.  
Tadashi.

It was now a week and a half after the incident at SFIT. After Tadashi had gone in to rescue Callaghan, the firefighters rushed to the scene. Someone had called 911, it seemed, when the fire first began. Miraculously, the firemen were able to rescue both of the trapped persons, and within half an hour they managed to stop the fire. 

But that didn’t mean everything was okay. The school, for instance. Half of it had been gutted by the fire. All the projects had been destroyed, as had many of the classrooms. 

Callaghan suffered minor injuries. Luckily, he had found Hiro’s microbots and commanded them to shield him from the flames until he heard the firefighters approach. 

Tadashi, however, suffered from major injuries. He had third-degree burns covering the majority of his upper body, as well as second-degree burns over portions of his legs, as the flames had quickly licked through his pants. The firefighters told Aunt Cass that they had found Tadashi passed out on the floor, a little ways from Callaghan. The smoke had gotten to him, and his breathing was shaky and shallow. At first, they stated, they hadn’t realized he had been seriously injured, as he wasn’t on fire when they got to him.  


Two days later, in the hospital, Tadashi told them that when he first caught fire, he put the flames out quickly and continued his search for Callaghan. When it happened a second time, with more fire and a collapsing building, he panicked. Instead of dropping to the ground, he tried to put the fire out with his hands, thinking that some pats would put it out like before. Only they didn't. His frenzied actions only fed the fire, and because he was his moving, spinning and nearly running in his hysteria, the fire clawed its way up his torso and reached his neck, licking its way up to his face, specifically the right side of it. It was then he remembered what to do, and after the fire was out he was in too much pain to move. He laid on the floor, waiting for something to happen. Eventually, he felt his mind clouding. And he lost consciousness.  


Thankfully the men reached him in the next few minutes, carrying him out of the burning and caving building.  
The doctors told Aunt Cass and Hiro that they expected Tadashi to make a full recovery, but this would, of course, take time.  
Right now, as Hiro stood gazing at his sleeping brother, he wished this recovery would be over soon. Now, in fact. He knew doctors would have to do a few skin grafts, something Tadashi would hate, but push through regardless. He was banged up for sure, bandaged heavily. He lay without his hospital shirt on, only a thin sheet laid draped delicately over his midsection, as it had been too painful for Tadashi to move his arms very far. Heck, he could hardly sit up on his own. His chest was nearly completely covered in gauze and tape, the outsides of his arms as well.  


Hiro sat down again and closed his eyes. He was tired.  
And confused.  
And angry.  
Why did this have to happen to his brother? His brother, the boy who always did as much as he could to help others. The most selfless person he knew had almost died trying to save someone else.  
It wasn't fair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy chapter 2

Hiro woke up slowly. Light filtered in through the blinds. Someone had opened them. He lifted his head and looked to the right. In the chair beside him, reading a novel and sipping coffee, was Aunt Cass.   
Without looking up from her book, “Morning, Hiro.”  
“Morning,” He rubbed his eyes.  
“You know, it's only 8:05. This is the earliest you've been up in a while isn't it?”  
When Hiro didn't respond she stopped reading and closed her book. 

Hiro was staring at Tadashi, concern and something that looked like fear in his eyes. Tadashi’s bandages, the ones on his face, had been removed. They were healing...sort of. The burns were now bright pink. The blisters were gone, but the skin looked so raw. “Tadashi’s gonna have one heck of a crick in his neck,” Hiro half-joked. Because the burns covered Tadashi’s neck and part of his face on the right side, Tadashi had been sleeping with his left cheek pressed against the pillow; this prevented the burned area from rubbing against the sheets. “You're right about that, kid,” said Aunt Cass. 

Just then, Tadashi stirred.   
“He’s waking up!”  
“Shh, Hiro.”  
Both of them began to approach the bed. They were eager to talk to him; Tadashi hadn't spoken much the whole stay. He slept most of the time.   
Tadashi moaned.  
He raised one bandaged hand up and swatted at the air.   
Confused, Hiro and Aunt Cass backed away from the bed, realizing that Tadashi wasn’t ready to wake up.  
But then.  
He began to move.  
Tadashi twisted convulsively in the bed, kicking his legs and clawing at his chest, not feeling the effects of stretching his tender skin beneath the bandages.   
Strangely enough, Tadashi made no noise. And actually, that made the night terror all the more difficult to watch.  
Unable to endure the scene any longer, Hiro called out to him.  
“Tadashi!”   
The movements ceased for a brief moment before continuing on. Tadashi’s face still contorted oddly as he fought invisible fire. Tears were streaming down his face.  
“Tadashi, wake up.”  
Tadashi’s eyes flew open, and he winced as a tear traveled down his cheek, stinging the bright burn on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! sorry it's a bit shorter than the first... Please leave a comment if you'd like, and thank you for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you'd like, and I'll see you next time! <3


End file.
